Elite Moderator
The Elite Moderator gives you the ability to immediately kick any abusive player when you are the moderator of a room. Other players will be able to see if a room is moderated by an Elite moderator. Your Elite moderator rating determines the color of your moderator mark, and depends on whether other players agree or disagree with your kick decisions. Having this ability is similar to hosting your own Combat Arms "server." The Elite Moderator is system used for Kicking players out of the game room. The price of the NX item is 5,900 NX. However, the Elite Moderator only lasts for 7 days. By pressing the F5 key in-game, a menu appears portraying the players in the room. From there, the game master will select a player and provide a reason why the player will be kicked. When a Moderator kicks someone out, player then can decide if the Moderator's decision was correct or not. A moderator who wrongly kicks players will then have a red next to their name, showing that the player has made wrong decisions. However, the original Elite Moderator is often considered to be defunct, since the newer Super Elite Moderator gives even more power at a comparable price. Restrictions are bums:p -''A player cannot be kicked during the first minute of gameplay'' -''There must be at least 4 other players in order to kick someone'' -''If a large group of players in the room disagree about the decision of kicking that person, the game master will not be able to use the Elite Moderator for 3 minutes.'' Trivia * Even though some Elite Moderators abuses their ability to kick, almost all of them have a "Green" status. This is due to an update, which if players do not vote they are automatically voted favorably to the Moderator's choice. * The Elite Moderator is sometimes used by players with a bad temper and extremely low skill. If another player kills them, they might boot the player for "Other", "Harassment", or even "Hacking/ Illegal Program Use". As a result, players with abnormally high KDR avoid Elite Moderator rooms to prevent unfair kicking to their person Some are correctly avoiding them, because of their skill, but some are also real hackers. * Players cannot be kicked by the Elite Mod after a certain number of rounds, so most Hackers wait till that limit is over, usually till the last round to bust out their arsenal of hacks. *Not surprisingly (and ironically), rooms with Elite Mods tend to have more hackers than normal rooms, usually because clans or friends let each other in and kick those deemed "unfavorable". *To avoid having their status changed, Elite Mods usually try to kick in the Game Lobby, so that others can't disagree/agree with their decision. *Hackers might have the Anti-Kick hack to prevent an Elite's kick, and so may not be forced to leave the game. However, Some Anti-kicks break after a certain number of tries, so just keep trying to kick. *You are awarded a Permanent Elite Moderator when you reaches the rank of Major II. This means that higher ranked players can now look forward to more things. *As of December 30, 2010, there are 954 players who have ranked up to Major II and received the Elite Moderator for Permanent duration. *Permanent Elite Moderator is also available through a Kalika Case, though the odds of getting one are very low. *Even though the Super Elite Moderator is technically a whole different item, people still refer to both as simple the "Elite Mod." Rating Category:System Category:NX Function Items Category:NX Standard Category:Items